


Zaraki-chan

by stharridan



Series: Older, Not Dead [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui should have known better than to mess with Kenpachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaraki-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #17 – Pet names

"Hey, Ukitake."

Jushiro looks up to see a grinning Kenpachi and scoots over to give him some room. He sits down heavily, with a huff of his new pipe that Shunsui so graciously gave him out of the blue, grips Jushiro's chin and steals a kiss that grazes his bottom lip. Jushiro runs a finger over his mouth, a slight frown of disapproval etched on his face as he coughs at the smoke.

"Or rather, ' _Juu_ -chan', eh?" Kenpachi barks out a laugh at the glare Jushiro shoots his way. His fellow captain, pride seemingly more than a little hurt, smoothes down the front of his uniform and raises the tea cup to his lips, eyelids drifting to a close as though to block out Kenpachi's sneers.

"Why does that prick Kyoraku call ye that, anyway? He got a thing against me 'r somethin'?"

Jushiro rolls his eyes at Kenpachi over the rim of his tea cup. Granted, the man's one to assume such nonsense, as well as having a way with exaggeration. Throughout the years, Jushiro has grown accustomed to him, and it's only by sheer force of will that he stays in his place when Shunsui comes bounding up to them, pink kimono billowing out in a magnificent wave in his wake, calling out to him in that distasteful – Jushiro doesn't give a damn whether or not Shunsui approves of that description – nickname.

Shunsui plops himself down beside Kenpachi and drapes an arm over his shoulders, earning himself a warning growl. "Ne, Juu-chan, wanna go out for a drink?" He shakes the sake bottle in his hand, the sound of sloshing liquid enough to deepen Jushiro's frown.

"No, prick," Kenpachi pushes the bottle out of his face.

"Aw, Zaraki-chan's being all nasty today!" Shunsui poked him in the shoulder, making his way down till he was jabbing at the man's backside. " _Yaaa_ chiru-chan, are you in there?"

" _What'd_ ye jus' call me?" Kenpachi snaps, grabbing Shunsui by the front of his uniform, only to have Jushiro dispel him while trying to contain his laughter.

"He's drunk, Zaraki, don't mind him," Jushiro reassures, absently patting away imaginary dust from his shoulders. "Sit down, have some tea."

Kenpachi raises Jushiro's cup, takes a sip, all the while glaring at Shunsui out of the corner of his eye.

He snorts. "Zaraki-chan."

And Kenpachi launches himself at the man, pipe aimed for his eye.


End file.
